Damned
by Darev
Summary: Trapped in the Realm of Realix for all eternity, the Trix reflect on their past as well as their relationship. Is there any hope for the imprisoned witches? Are witches even allowed to hope? Is their bond strong enough to withstand this test?Just updated!


A/N:This is my first ever ONESHOT so please forgive the length. It's more personal than anything I've ever done and I'm quite pleased with it. It's not a noir or a tragedy but kind of sad. For any Trix fans, I hope this I do justice to the characters. Have a read and please review. Thanks!

-Knight

---

-Damned-

Icy opened her eyes to find that the scenery had not changed. She had to admit it, to herself more than anyone else, that this was it. They were trapped inside of Realix and there was no way of getting out. Had the witch's throat not been sore from all the shouting she had done earlier she would have screamed some more if just to vent her frustrations at fate's cruel joke. Her dreams of universal conquest were at an end. If only she could just reach out and…and…just kill something! An innocent life whom her cold fingers could bring about an abrupt end would at least momentarily satisfy the angry witch. Unfortunately all she had were her sisters, the two things that brought about the most joy and misery to her life.

Looking over she found Darcy in silent meditation on a lone pillar. She sat there, her legs Indian-style, with her palms turned upward on her knees. Her eyes were closed and her back absolutely rigid. Darcy was always the most composed of the three and if their predicament troubled in her in any way she did not show it. Instead, she focused her mind on Darkness knows what? Icy never knew what she dreamed about. Darcy always kept quiet about her contemplations and never revealed anything unless it had something to do with their plans. She just sat there, her mind totally focused to the task she set before it and even Icy knew better than to disturb her mysterious sibling.

Stormy on the other hand had not shut up since they arrived. The infuriated witch, whose ranting put Icy's to shame, stormed back and forth upon the cobblestone. She cursed and spat, swore and hissed, offered obscenities and yelled. Stormy's pacing had her running the width of a stairway whose top was long gone. Everything here seemed to be ruined and may as well have been a manifestation of their broken dreams. Stormy added to the dilapidation by occasionally firing off a bolt of lighting at a stone or wall that happened to be in her line of fire. Her tantrums were making quite a mess but at least created a view from which to see the sights.

Now if only the sights were something worth looking at.

They appeared to be in the remnants of what had once been a major city. Even with the ruination they could imagine the splendid towers and rolling courtyards dotted with rows of exotic fauna. The elegant buildings and beautiful statues had long gone to waste and the once paved marble streets were torn and crumbling. It was a scene of devastation. Icy loved it. Or would have had she been the one who caused it. Too bad someone had beaten them to it because it looks like it would have been a lot of fun.

The oldest sister looked up at the bland sky. It was a boring shade of grey that seemed to roll on forever. This realm was dead…absolutely dead. The Trix were probably the first forms of life to have walked these avenues in eons. Realix had probably been something once, but now it was all gone with nothing but a skeleton city to show for it.

Icy turned when she heard Stormy blast another wall nearby. The stony barricade collapsed and sent a cloud of dust filling the air. Without any wind, the dust just settled there, becoming a permanent part of the rocks from which it had come and all was silent once again. Growling, Stormy made her way over to a nearby pillar and placed her hand on it. She seemed to be catching her breath due to exerting so much anger, but she proved she was not out of steam yet by having her fingers crack through the pillar and destroy it with a burst of lightning.

Again the dust settled-this time on Stormy.

Like a vengeful statue come to life, the witch reared back her head and let out a primal scream that pulled Darcy out of her meditation.

"I hate this place!" Stormy howled at the top of her lungs.

_Join the club._

Club? Icy winced at the word. The Winx Club, their mortal enemies and most hated rivals. They were living it up now with their boy-toys no doubt; having parties and orgies, lovely little walks along the beach. Fuck, how she hated these turn of events!

"Damn it all!" Stormy continued on her rampage leveling everything in sight. "Damn you, Darkar! Damn you, Bloom! Damn you Winx Club! Damn you, Griffin! Damn you, Faragonda! Damn you all!"

Not a rock or structure was left standing.

"Would you shut the hell up?!" Darcy said using her magic to slowly descend to the ground. Stormy's attacks had struck the pillar she was on and the startled witch had to leap from the rubble. "Blasting everything in sight is not going to help us."

"It makes me feel better!" Stormy shot back and turned away growling.

Icy watched the murderous glance Darcy gave their little sister. Those two never seemed to get along very well. Had Icy not been in the picture she guessed they would have killed one another a long time ago. She had to admit they got on her nerves too but she was their sister and that meant she held a responsibility toward them. Blood was one of the few things witches respected and honored. Without that, their culture would have destroyed itself.

Darcy walked over to Icy, cursing under her breath. "That bitch is really getting on my nerves." She took a seat perpendicular to Icy who was sitting on a banister. "She's has to straighten out, Icy. And if you don't do it then I will."  
Icy took no offense to the potential danger of the statement. She knew Darcy would never kill Stormy…at least she hoped not.

The white-haired witch looked at her sister with inquisitive eyes. "So what did you find out?"

"Nothing." Darcy spat. "Absolutely nothing. This place is a graveyard."

_And we're the corpses._

The two sisters shared a moment of silence before turning away. The severity of their situation began to weigh heavily on their shoulders. They may as well have been killed when Bloom trapped them in Realix for it was nothing more than a death sentence.

"Where is she going?" Icy asked and Darcy looked up to see Stormy walking beyond their view.

"Probably to sulk somewhere." Darcy said without remorse. "Good riddance. I've had enough of her whining."

"She's just doing what we're all feeling." Icy told her.

Darcy shot off the banister and turned on Icy. "You have no idea what I'm feeling, Icy."

"Don't I?" the elder sister curled an eyebrow.

"No you don't." Darcy leaned in dangerously close. "I'm angry, yes, but there's a well of emotions inside me that you couldn't begin to understand." The venom in her voice was apparent. "I'm too complicated for you or anyone else to figure out so don't give me that big sister wisdom you proclaim to have because if it wasn't for you," she stopped herself before she finished.

Icy's eyes glared menacingly. "If it wasn't for me…what?" She stood up forcing Darcy a step back. "You've got something to say to me?"

Darcy regained her composure and stepped up. "More than you could possibly know."

"Well here I am. Go ahead, blame me for everything that's happened." She lowered her voice. "Like you always do."

Darcy seemed on the verge of screaming, of letting out all her frustrations on the one person she believed responsible. But she did not scream. Did not open her mouth. Instead, Darcy just glared at Icy with eyes so cold that even Icy felt a chill go down her spine. Darcy wrinkled her nose before turning away and leaving. Icy wanted to call out to her, to finish the argument they have had since childhood but Darcy was too far away now. They were both too far away. Icy watched both her sisters disappear into the ruin and all she could do was watch.

Sighing, Icy slumped down to the ground, her head hung in sorrow. If only Bloom could see her now. If only Lord Darkar and Professor Griffin saw the once evil witch on the floor…sobbing.

* * *

_Stormy_

"Shut the hell up? Who the hell does she think she is telling me to shut up?" I turned around and screamed. "I'll say whatever the hell I want!"

Rage building, I blasted several more buildings into rubble, not that there was much left to destroy anyway. Still, it made me feel better blowing things up. It's just the way I am. It is how I let the world know I'm alive, to know that Stormy Trix was here and that she had left her mark. Most people labeled me as a bitch, a girl with a big chip on her shoulder who desperately sought attention. Well they were right! I am a bitch and I do seek attention. Try being the youngest of three sisters who constantly bossed you around and told you what you can and cannot do. I always took orders, never questioning, always the obedient little sister and what did I have to show for it?

"Argh!" Bolts of lightning flew from my hands. They danced around me, a brilliant display of power that would destroy anything caught in its ballet. I lay ruin to everything around me. It wasn't to let the world know I was here-fuck the world!-I just wanted to let off some steam. My know-it-all sister Darcy may think sitting on her ass and pretending to be asleep is a great way to relax, but as for me…"Ha!" Another structure came crashing down.

It went on like this for I don't know how long. I went on a spree of pure destruction. Shoot! Boom! Crumble! It became an endless litany that was music to my ears. I treasure the sounds, the sights, the carnage my powers could create.

_My powers!_

Yes! They were mine and mine alone. Not even my sisters could take that from me. Even when we were young we had to split everything three ways. Who am I kidding? We only split things two ways, one and a quarter if I was lucky. My sisters were selfish and greedy, keeping everything for themselves and leaving me with the leftovers. I was always the little one, the sister who didn't know any better, the one everybody made fun of. So my hair was always puffy. You try wielding thunder and wind and lightening and see how easy it is to keep your hair down. Manicures? Not likely. Sure long nails were great for conducting the electricity I used but say goodbye to those nails.

I was always the freak. The pasty-faced girl who would never live up to her older sisters. Even my own family thought I wouldn't amount to anything. Icy and Darcy were praised for everything they did; me…I was ridiculed. _"Witches don't talk that way, Stormy. You don't know how to do it right, let your sisters help you. See, now that's how it's done. Why can't you ever get this right? Don't do that, you'll only mess it up. Don't worry, dear, we'll go slowly so you can keep up. How wonderful! Look, look what your sisters have done, Stormy. Now why can't you be more like them?"_

"Why can't I be more like them? Because I'm not!" I fired an energy blast into the distance hearing it explode against something I did not see. "I'm not like my sisters. I'm Stormy! That's all I can ever be!" My words became my lightning and soon a volley escaped my hands. I didn't bother to look where I was shooting but kept firing anyway. Soon my hands burned from the excessive use and as I looked at them they were smoking and burned at the palm.

"My powers are great." I said aloud. "Why can't they just see me for what I am? Why can't they stop trying to make me into something I'm not? Why…" my voice changed suddenly. It became more mournful, hoarse and I realized that I was beginning to cry. Slumping to the ground I hugged my shoulders and wept. All the years of pent up frustration were finally coming out. Had my sisters seen me they would have been furious.

_"Witches don't cry!"_ Icy would say.

_"What a loser. I can't believe you're related to us."_ Darcy was always the worse.

A witch is supposed to be cruel, merciless, ambitious, a creature of pure evil and a destroyer of dreams. But what about a witch's dreams? What about her aspirations and hopes for the future? Was she to be so tied to the angst of her kind that she could not be anything else she so desired? Yes, I was a witch. Yes, I was a descendant of the Old Coven, a sisterhood so wicked they destroyed an entire civilization. Yes, my sisters and I were sworn to carry on that legacy. But what about Stormy? What about the youngest Trix?

"I hate you all!" I wailed. The tears flowed freely now but as they did I felt a sense of freedom. These tears were not those of a pitiful girl who was lost to the darkness, but rather that of a mighty witch who had been forced to live a life that was not hers. No one had ever asked me what I wanted in my life. Icy and Darcy never questioned their role in our future. I on the other hand, was expected to follow and do what I was told. They saw my power and they used it…they used me! I was just a weapon for them. A device meant to carry on the aspirations of a dead clan. My sisters were the same thing but I don't think they realized it. They were pawns, we all are, but I'm the only one who knows.

I cried for a long time, but it felt good to let all that out. Somehow, just blowing things up didn't seem to do it for me anymore. This was my release for all those emotions I had inside of me. All the anger I've shown in my life. All the yelling. All the violence. All the taunts. All the battles. They were all me just being angry with myself and with my family. I was mad because no one had ever asked me what I wanted to do, because no one cared for the feelings of little Stormy.

I never wanted to go to Cloud Tower. I never cared about the Dragonfire or Sparx. I never wanted to fight the fairies or the specialists. I just wanted to live my own life. Had I my way I would have chosen to stay home and become a dancer. I suppose that's the reason I hated Musa so much, because she was able to become the one thing I always wanted. I could have danced circles around that bitch if I had only been given the chance. I practiced once or twice and was pretty good too, but my teachers put a stop to that. I never danced again and I never tried. I became so entrapped in my current life that I never looked back. How I wish I told them to just fuck off and leave me alone.

As my throat became sore and my head throbbed from the sobs I slowly began to regain myself. It had been a good thing, at least that's what I told myself. I needed to cry out here and all alone. Away from my sisters and away from a world that would not accept me. I was trapped here for who knows how long. Maybe forever. But at least in here I no longer had to be the obedient little sister. Though they would never admit it, Icy and Darcy needed me. They needed me because I was what they could never be: honest. I may be violent but my heart is pure, the heart of a witch had finally found her freedom.

"Yes." I said. I did indeed find my freedom. And that was something that no one would ever be able to take away from me again!

* * *

_Darcy_

I never looked back as I walked away from my sister. I could still feel Icy's gaze on me as I rounded a nearby corner and down a flight of steps. It wasn't until I found myself at the remnants of a water fountain that I finally stopped and looked over my shoulder. Icy was no longer there. Not in the physical sense at least. But she was still with me. No matter where I went Icy was always there watching me. It was a bad sensation, knowing that I would never have the privacy I so desperately wanted, but it was something I learned to live with.

Ever since we were children my sisters and I have always been together. Privacy was something of a luxury and personal possessions were anything but. We ate together, slept together, bathed together and fought together. It was as if an invisible rope tied our fates with one another so that we would never be apart. It got to the point that if we were ever separated we felt naked. Vulnerable. That is, at least for me.

Icy and Stormy didn't know that. They did not need to know. They could never know.

It was weakness on my part. In truth, I was a loner, someone who preferred the solitude of a dark room over the bustle of a crowded den any day. I have always been like this. Perhaps it came with my powers. I derived my strength from darkness. My powers were those of illusion and trickery. It was a delicate art, one most witches could not possibly master. But I did it! I could bend the darkness to my will and become one with the shadows. My mind was my greatest weapon and I had honed it through vigorous training and practice. My other sisters depended on brute force to get things done. Me? Were my brain a knife it would cut you in two!

I was the most gifted of the three. Since birth I had been blessed with talents far beyond those of my sisters. I was special and they were not. Oh sure they were powerful but was power when measured against intelligence and beauty? I have used both to further my ventures into the dark arts. My mental abilities were second to none and my beauty…well.

I peered into what water was left in the fountain. A stranger stared back at me. I gasped and pulled back. Was this a magic fountain? No. I sensed no sorcery at work here. I looked again and there was that same girl. It took me a moment to realize that the person was me. _Do I really look like that?_

Once, I had been a fearless witch who had been blessed with multiple talents. I was smart, beautiful, dangerous but most of all I was always in control. Icy thought she was in command, but I knew better. She pushed me around from time to time but I knew, and so did she, that I was the brains of the group. That ice queen thought she was all that but she was no more than a menopausal wench! Whine and spew orders. That as all she was good for.

Stormy was no better. She was quick to action and slow to common sense. She had talent, I would not deny that, but like Icy she was as brutish as an ogre. And what's with that hair? Did she think she looked good like that? What an idiot!

"How the mighty have fallen." I said to my reflection. The image was not that of the confident witch I used to know but one with a great many doubts on her mind. I was powerless to stop this from happening to me and clueless as how to rectify it. My powers, formidable as they may be, were of no use to me in here. Did it have something to do with this world…or was it something else?

_Darcy Trix, you are out of ideas._

There. I said it, or rather I thought it. It hurt to admit it but I was at a complete lost. I wasn't used to this feeling and neither were my sisters. Stormy could not think for herself and Icy's head was full of stupid ideas. They were holding me back! I could become so much more but these idiots are holding me back! How could I possibly be related to them?

I sighed and sat down on the edge. Looking back on my incredible life, I wondered when it was that I screwed up. The most gifted, I received special treatment from my instructors. I was the best trained, the best groomed, the best looking. People fawned over my abilities and boys fell at my feet. I was never much for boys, however, too many were just plan morons! They were so easy to manipulate too! How fun it had been to steal a boy away from her girlfriend only to dump him later on after breaking his mind as his heart. I loved it! Girls hated me for it. They were just jealous of my many talents. I was too good to be seen with them, too good for any boy to even look at. I was a goddess of divine stature and people will always envy me for it.

Now if I can only lose my petty sisters I can be something.

Icy was always getting in my way. She thought that because she was older that she had all the answers. Now, thanks to her "brilliant" leadership, we are trapped in a bleak realm with no means of escape. It was all her fault! It had always been her fault! That stupid Icy has fucked me over for the last time! She was so caught up her fantasies of ruling the universe that her ambitions have finally doomed us. I should have taken her down a peg back there. Why didn't I just tell the bitch what I thought of her? She has always been a thorn in my side and a hindrance to my goals. I want to become the stuff of nightmares, a dark witch of the highest order who seduced men and terrified women.

I never cared for ruling the universe, too much trouble, but I thought maybe I could attain the level of godlyhood I so desired if I went along with Icy. "Bad move." I said to myself. All I ever wanted was status, not power. To be admired and worshipped by those who are my lesser and respected by those who I considered worthy. But thanks to Icy that will never happen. "You will always be my biggest problem, dear sister. If only you stopped ordering me around and butting into my life I could have done something with myself. Now because of you I'm nothing!" I peered back down at the water. The defeated witch was still there.

The water rippled when I slammed my hand on it. I was frustrated with the way things turned out. Why was this happening to me? Icy! Stormy! Darkar! Bloom! They were all to blame. Everyone had been a hindrance to my destiny and I will never forgive them for it. If I ever get out of here I swear that I will make those who've hurt me pay. No one will stop me from my birthright of becoming the greatest witch of them all.

I grit my teeth and stood up. They will all suffer. I remembered where Icy was. Perhaps she was still there. "Why wait?" I asked.

* * *

_Icy_

I've failed them. I've failed them all.

The task of leading our Coven to glory had been mine and I blew it. So many years of plan and preparation, of vows and promises, a legacy of greatness…gone, all gone.

I did my best to achieve my family's goals of universal conquest. I did my best to lead my sisters who I knew did not hold me in the highest regard. Hell they downright hated me. I could see it in their eyes. They were the only family I had left and they hated me. That's okay though. Leaders weren't meant to be loved. They were meant to be obeyed and that's it. I had to be tough with them, had to play the bitch to get what I wanted. Why? Responsibility dammit!

As the eldest Trix it fell to me to carry on the dreams of our ancestors. Me and my sisters, the bane of Cloud Tower and of Magix, were to obtain the Dragonfire and conquer it all. Bloom had stopped us. Had stopped me. I was the one who failed to defeat her in combat. Had I been victorious my sisters and I would have won that battle and destroyed the fairies and the specialists. But because of my failure, it all when to shit!

I wiped the tears from my eyes. They were tears of shame, not of sorrow. We were the last hope of a proud family of witches and we screwed up. If my parents were alive they'd be ashamed. My mother would disown me immediately and my father would never speak to me again.

"I'm so sorry." I uttered. "Please forgive me."

If only I did something different. Maybe if I was more tactful like Darcy I would have been more cautious and snatched the Dragonfire before anyone even realized it. Or perhaps if I was more like Stormy, shoot first and ask questions later, we could have overwhelmed our enemies and finished the fight quickly. I was neither of these witches. I was me. Poor, pathetic Icy.

I was once the most feared witch at Cloud Tower. My sisters and I were prodigies, possessing powers beyond that of our experience. All students feared or admired us and the teachers were always cautious whenever we were around. Professor Griffin not so much but we dealt with her; or tried to at least. My powers were lethal, with a touch I could freeze any living object and create blizzards with a flick of my wrist. My heart was made of ice, figuratively speaking of course, but my enemies could not tell. Countless foes fell before my ice attacks and many more fell to their knees at my penetrating stare.

Yes, I was something to behold back then. But I never lost sight of what I had set out to do. The mission always came first. My lazy sisters spent too much time fooling around to take things seriously. I always had to keep them in check and make sure they didn't get out of line. I knew they hated me for it but tough shit! I was the oldest. The task fell to me and not to them. Being the leader, I had to be stern otherwise nothing would get done.

While I had failed in my first attempt, I thought that maybe this Lord Darkar would be able to help us.

_How foolish I was!_

He backstabbed us and cast us to the side. It was Bloom! Always that red-haired bitch's fault! She had interfered once again and we paid the price. Even when Darkar lost control of her she still managed to use the power of Realix to banish us inside this realm. I will never forget that smug look of hers, the look of total superiority. I often dreamed of what I would do to her had I ever laid a hand on her. First I would freeze her fingers and break them off one by one. Then, I would tear that lovely red hair of hers off her head, her wails soothing me in my sleep. Then I would take out her beating heart and freeze it in my hands. The look on her face would get me off every night. To see someone in such torment, especially one I really hate, would be the best thing I could ever ask for.

She was probably living it up with her boy toy right about now. I can just imagine her surrounded by her friends and having the time of her life. She's probably laughing at us…at me. She's earned that right I guess. To the victor go the spoils and Bloom was most certainly the victor. I smile despite my contempt for the fairy. Not long ago she had been a novice, someone who didn't even know she had any powers. Now she was the prize student at Alfea with unlimited potential. The heroine of Magix and of the entire universe.

Not bad Bloom. _Not bad at all._

"I'm actually congratulating her." I sat back against the banister and laughed. The irony of it all just hit me then and there. You wouldn't be able to torture me to get a nice word out for Bloom or any of her friends and yet here I am, helpless and alone, admitting my respect for the girl.

"To think there were so many times when I could have killed you, Bloom. But something always stopped me. Maybe it was because fate had bigger plans for you than it did for me. Or maybe," I paused to think it over. Maybe I should keep this thought to myself. It was crazy to even think it, to consider such a travesty. But who was going to penalize me here? I was trapped. There was nothing more anyone could do to make my life any worse. I had to admit it to myself whether I liked it or not. Taking a deep breath, I said it.

"Or maybe we're not meant to conquer the universe at all."

Hm. Still alive. No fingers wrapped around my throat, no blade piercing my cold heart, no nothing. I have finally said it and the universe did not kill me. My parents maybe, but not the universe. Icy Trix had lived to see another day. Whatever that meant in this place.

"No, Icy, maybe you're not."

Talking to myself now it seemed. It didn't bother me though. I have a feeling I'm going to be the best company I can find for a long time. My sisters won't be much for having me around and with nobody else to talk to looks like I'm going to be getting to know myself a lot more. It's been a while, like talking to an old friend I haven't seen in a while. I used to talk to myself all the time in front of the mirror. I was the only person I could share my deepest feelings with. I used to with my siblings but then things got complicated. So I turned to myself for companionship. Leadership was a difficult position and anyone who held it knew the loneliness it brought.

"So what's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just stranded in an alternate dimension. How bout you?"

"Questioning everything I ever believed in. same old same old."

"I hear you sister." I said with a smile. "I hear you."

* * *

It wasn't long before the three sisters found themselves together again. Darcy and Stormy rejoined Icy, who had ceased her solitary conversation when she heard them coming, beside the ruins of the ancient banister that had once been a part of a beautiful balcony. The Trix said nothing to one another, instead sitting down, cross-legged, keeping her own thoughts secret from the other siblings. There they sat in complete silence. 

Each girl was lost in her own reflections, the previous soul-searching bringing up many questions about their relationship with one another as well as their future plans. While anything short of a long-boring existence inside a blank realm seemed imminent, their hearts were more focused on each other.

Icy looked sad, an expression almost alien to her normally pompous face, and hugged her knees close about her body. Her feelings were one of failure and disappointment. How could she ever lead her sisters again? How could she ever look at them with pride? She had lost and they were suffering for it. Some big sister she was.

Darcy's appearance was one more befitting her manner. She watched their every gesture suspiciously, yellow eyes searching for some kind of weakness she can exploit. Darcy sensed their vulnerability as well as an underlying emotion of despair. A true witch, like herself, would never allow any situation to break her so and even if it did she would never reveal it to others. They had grown soft, too soft for her liking. This only proved how right she was about them and how above her sisters she really was.

Stormy was indeed sad but only because she had waited so long to finally break free of the hold her family had on her. She admitted the source of her displeasure and the reasons for her violent outbursts. Stormy knew she was special, was destined for great things, but she could no longer do that if she lived under the whim of her bossy sisters. She had to be rid of them if she were to ever become truly free.

So here they all sat at a crossroads. Sadness, resentment, desperation, they were all signs of the defeated. Each wanted to be free of the invisible shackles that held them together, each wanted to set off on her own journey, but for now each was all the other had. To be alone in here was true death…no…a fate worse than death. Trapped for all eternity or at the very least a long time, the Trix would have no one else to blame, hate, revile or berate than one another. Now the true test of their sisterhood would begin.

Slowly, each of them came to this conclusion, realizing that for now at least they had to rely on each other. United in their loneliness, they would have to overcome this trial as they had every other trial: together.

"So what's up?" Stormy asked all of a sudden, her voice bringing the others back to reality. She seemed concerned somehow as if sensing her sisters' plight. "You guys okay?"

"As good as I'll ever be." Darcy replied. She finally managed to look Stormy straight in the eye. "So, you finally got over your temper tantrums?"

"No. And I don't plan to." She spoke with as much resolve as she could muster, sticking out her chest as she did so. "If that's what it takes to calm me down then I'll bring this whole realm down on us if I have to." She looked from Darcy to Icy and back again. "I have a lot to get off my chest and since there aren't any fairies around you two are going to have to bear the brunt of it."

"Something to look forward to." Darcy turned to Icy. "And you?"

The eldest Trix lifted her sulking head from her knees. "Nothing. I'll just kick back for a while and let you two make all the decisions. Can't do any worse of a job than I have."

The defeatist tone left made Darcy and Stormy blink. It was now that they noticed just how worn their sister looked and that maybe she was taking this loss worse than either of them. "Icy?" They asked in unison.

"Just…leave me alone, okay?" Icy slumped her head down again, her eyes barely visible above her knees.

For the first time Darcy actually looked worried. She disliked Icy, a lot, but always considered her somewhat of a lovable rival, her cunning versus Darcy's intelligence. To see her like this was almost unbearable even for her black heart. "Hey, Ice," she began but stopped when she saw she was reaching out to her. Darcy pulled the hand back immediately. True witches showed no remorse or pity.

"Wanna talk about it?" Stormy asked and Darcy glared at her. She could not believe how soft the witch had gone. She and Icy had really become losers!

"No." Icy replied.

"Come on." Stormy crawled in closer to sit beside Icy and placed an arm around her shoulder. "You can tell us. We've always told each other everything before. Just talk to us, we'll listen." Stormy looked up at Darcy. "Right?" her eyes narrowed all of a sudden and for once that seemed to make Darcy uneasy. She never feared her sister before but the look she gave Darcy was not one of malice but of relevance. They _needed_ to do this together. Stormy was projecting that to her now. Darcy winced at the twinge she felt in her heat. _Dammit! You guys are too soft. You would never have lasted this long without me._

_"Go to them."_ her heart ordered. Even a witch cannot ignore the power of her heart, nor the blood that ran through it.

Sighing, Darcy made her way opposite of Icy and leaned in close. "What's wrong, Ice?" a part of her was shocked to find out that she actually wanted to know.

Icy shook her head. "No. I…I…can't. I just can't."

"Nobody here but us." Stormy said. "And we've seen the best and the worst of each other."

"Hard to keep secrets in this group." Darcy said. "So spill it, Icy. If you do, we'll promise to tell what's on our minds."

Stormy nearly gawked at Darcy's statement. For Darcy to reveal anything that was on her mind was unheard of. Yet, she actually looked sincere about it and that made Stormy smile. "She's right. I bet we'll have to talk about. Besides," she motioned to their surroundings. "There's nobody else around and it's not like we're going anywhere. So talk to us. We'll help."

"We are sisters." Darcy nodded and held back a smile.

Icy lifted her sad eyes to face them. She sniffled a little but regained her voice. "Okay." She wiped a budding tear from her eye. "But you have to promise me one thing."

"Name it." Stormy said.

"You won't tell anyone about this moment, ever!"

"You got it." Stormy assured her and Darcy nodded.

Icy actually smiled. "Alright."

They sat there, the three of them, each revealing their own personal demons and sharing in their pain. While some things were said that were best left forgotten, there were no fights or harsh words. They just sat and talked together and that was all they really needed.

They just sat and talked.

As Trix.

As sisters.

As family.


End file.
